Identity
by mikaera
Summary: Identity is what keeps me next to you... because you're my soulmate... because every time i need you, you're there before i call you... You're the one to understand. R&R! kai's done something wrong and needs his help! TyKa
1. Prologue

Brief author note: 

Fic's name... Identity

Main Characters... Kai and Tyson

Ages... Kai is 19 and Tyson is 18

I hope you all enjoy this. I'm going to put the best of me in this fic, speccialy on vocabulary and grammar (note: my first language is spanish, not english, but i prefer english stories.)

here it goes...

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

KTKTKTKTKTKT change scenes KTKTKTKTKTKT

Identity.

_Prologue_

He was frightened; his cloth and scarf were wet. His foot were leading him nowhere. Where would he go? After what he had done, he deserved no home… and no friends.

It was a rainy night in the distant Russia. The little water drops falling from the dark sky hit against his face, but he didn't mind. It was cold, but he wasn't. 'Why…?' was the only thing that came to his mind.

His scarf was dirty with blood, and bleeding where the wounds over his chest and face.

A gust of wind turned him cold. He couldn't go on with this. He noticed to be close to tears, and more scared than he had ever been.

_:flashback:_

_"Kai! What's going on man!" Tyson was completely astonished at the sight of the red fluid covering his team-mate's body. "What happened to you Kai?"_

_"Nothing! I- I'm fine! Leave me alone!" his voice was sharp and cold as ice. And those were the last words he said before running away._

_:end of flashback:_

'If I had just obeyed him… he would have hurt me… and also my friends… or… I mean… my team-mates. My destiny… is to be alone… forever alone.' his heart was pounding and he was gasping for breath. He was exhausted. 'It was a pity that I couldn't manage to… no… he doesn't deserve me. Now I have only one thing that I can do… and it's run away.' The knife was still in his hand, plenty of blood. 'I didn't want to… I didn't mean to get that far… I just… had to get rid of him but not this way… not this way… and I knew it.'

He sat on the alley near the square, on top of some cardboard boxes. By this time, tears were streaming down his face. "A murderer doesn't deserve to leave." He said to the dark.

He was found later unconscious and bleeding profusely.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Review! This is just the prologue! The next will be longer!


	2. Ch1: You wouldn't understand

Hi readers! This is a Kai/Ty story, maybe you think the prologue isn't good enough, but let me know! The chaps are getting better, this turns TyKa in chap 4 or around. Wait for it, 'll be nice, I promise!

First, some things to say here:

**Ages: **

Kai: 18

Ray: 17,5

Max and Tyson: 17

This is placed after the third period of the beyblade series.

Disclamer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters, I wouldn't need to do this sort of stories if I did… XD.

* * *

**Identity**

Chapter one: You'd never understand

…

"Holly shit!" exclaimed Tyson, causing his friends to stare at him.

"Calm down you, man." Tried Ray.

"You're asking me to calm down… but when I could stop him I didn't!"

"This wasn't your fault."

Tyson looked around the waiting room. "Kai… what the hell happened to you…?"

_:flashback:_

"_Tyson what the hell happened to Kai?"_

"_I don't know! He just came here plenty of blood, and he ran away!"_

"_And you did nothing!" complained Kenny._

"_What could I do? You know he's faster than me!"_

"_Maybe I could have followed." Suggested Ray._

"_Then go and follow!"_

"_but… any idea of where he is?"_

"_He ran to the suburbs… maybe he's finding somewhere to hide."_

'_Just like a cat.' Thought the neko. "I'm coming… but not alone."_

"_Okay… do you want us to go with you?"_

"_No guys. It's better for you to stay here. See ya."_

"_Good luck Ray…"_

_:end of flashback:_

"No Kai… this wasn't a solution…"

…

The Russian guy was leaning down in a hospital bed when he slightly opened his eyes.

"Where am I…?"

No one answered; he was alone. Looking around he found it out. A hospital room… strange. 'I was supposed to be… faraway from here after that.' He thought.

"Kai?" A familiar voice was heard behind the door. "I heard you, are you awake?"

"Tyson." He'd probably be ashamed of seeing him after what he'd done.

"Can I go inside?"

"Hmpf."

The navy haired slowly opened the door, and his eyes widened and he smiled at the sight of his leader sitting on the bed.

"Hey man, I'm glad you're ok."

"hm… I don't wanna talk."

"ok, do you want me to bring you something to drink?"

"Do as you want."

'Why? They could just have left me there… they didn't have to… save me. I didn't wanted to be saved. I don't deserve it.'

Minutes after Tyson came back with a glass of water in his hands. "Kai? Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"Good. Take this, friend." Tyson handed the glass he was carrying.

"Hmpf"

"Hey… what's wrong? You weren't this selfish days ago…"

"Nothing Tyson, Nothing."

"Stop it! Please Kai! I need to know! What's going on, man!"

"I… did something bad. And I needed to pay for it, that's all."

"Who did you that?" asked the guy, pointing at Kai's wrists, where the cuts were healing.

"didn't you realize yet? I did! I did, Tyson!"

the navy haired 's eyes opened wide. "but… why?"

"Because I deserved it kid! Do you get that? I needed to!"

"No Kai!" too late. The Russian left the room, pulling away the needle on his arm, and started running downstairs. But this time, he was followed.

"Wait!" shouted his teammate. "You can't leave yet!"

"I can do whatever I want, Tyson! And I don't deserve your mercy!" Kai shouted back.

"Kai…" the teen stopped following.

Kai finally got his way to the beach. He wouldn't be safe there, but it was OK, as long as his 'friends' weren't there. But he was wrong.

"Kai?"

he turned round to see…

"What? What are you doing here, Ray?"

"I… do think you need our help."

"Well, it seems that we have different opinions."

"No we don't. Kai, you know we can help you. Just tell me… what's wrong?"

"I am wrong. I am the weird thing here, I don't belong here!"

"Kai…" soon Tyson, max and Kenny arrived, exhausted, after the black haired.

"Leave me alone!" he kneeled on the grass. He had to admit, he was tired. The cuts on his wrists hadn't heeled yet, and he was suffering the pain coming from there.

"Kai." Tyson placed a hand on his shoulder. Kai gasped at the body contact, not only because it was _him_, but because of the physical contact he had always avoided.

"Yes, Tyson?"

"I wonder… why. Why did you do that to yourself? Why are you always saying you don't deserve things that you do?"

The sincerity on Tyson's words made Kai close his eyes, and let a short breath of air escape from between his lips. "Are you sure you wanna hear this?"

"Yes Kai. Whatever to help you, friend…" the navy haired kneeled next to him, as the other teens got closer.

"It's difficult to tell… I… I'm ashamed of myself."

"Why? What have you done, man?

"Something bad."

"Something worse than what you did to yourself!" asked the chief.

"It could be."

"C'mon, Kai… trust us. We're your friends, remember? We won't leave you alone!" encouraged Ray.

"I'm sorry guys. Maybe what I did could be a problem to all if you knew it."

"It doesn't matter Kai… we'll face it with you, as a Team…" added max.

"I don't deserve your friendship." Denied Kai.

"You're being bad to yourself, man. You don't deserve to threat you like you've been doing!"

"Yes I do."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I… am a murderer."

"What!"

…

In a Russian hospital…

"What he'd done… has a price… and he won't get rid of it…"

"Sure, Sir."

"First we need to get you out of here. Calm down, everything is going as we expected. Just a few weeks on delay won't harm our magnificent plan… for my dear grandson's future."

"I can't wait… to make him worse than what he intended to do to me…"

"Wait, Boris, Wait. By the moment, he still thinks you're dead."

* * *

Muhahahahhaahahaaa!

Is this getting better or worse?

Do you want it long or short?

Were you expecting this?

Review and let me know! I wanna know what you think about it! Advice is welcomed!

…mikaera…


	3. Ch2: How Much I Care

Hi again readeers!

Came back with new chapter!

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this!

**Story: Identity**

**Chapter two: How much do I care**

* * *

"I am… a murderer." Kai wasn't looking at his friends. His eyes were stuck on the ground where he was kneeled, holding blame tears.

"What!" Kai knew that would be his team's reaction. And he did what he had thought he would do; the boy stood up suddenly, and tried to run away but…

"No." – a hand grabbed his injured wrist. The determination in his voice make the blue haired boy look back.

"Let me go." He said, with the same voice tone.

"No. I won't."

Kai couldn't hold himself anymore. He fall to his knees on the warm grass and tried to keep his head down. Tyson's perseverance was something difficult to deal with. "… Why?" he managed to say.

"Do you think you don't matter to us? That because you are the most conceited, selfish person I've ever known, I don't care about you?"

Kai just gasped at this comment. And he couldn't hold his tears any longer.

"Kai?" The navy haired asked. "Kai what's wrong?" But the boy wouldn't move.

"Maybe we should leave him alone Tyson…"

"But Max…"

"Tyson, he's right. Kai made a grate effort telling us such a thing…" explained Ray.

"I refuse to leave a friend alone."

"But boy, you'll help him if you come…" Tried Kenny.

"Kai…?"

The boy wouldn't answer. He was in pain, and he knew it.

"Tyson. Let's go. Kai NEEDS to be alone." Complained Max.

"Okay guys… but… will he be ok?"

"As max said, Kai NEEDS to be alone. He's accustomed to that."

"Ok…" Tyson accepted, unwillingly.

Kai listened to their friends' conversation. They were leaving, 'at last' he thought.

Tyson walked behind his friends. They had walked for a minute, everyone was in complete silence, maybe thinking about what Kai had just said.

"I'm sorry guys."

"What?" Everyone turned back to see Tyson running in the opposite direction. And they did nothing to stop him. They knew where he was going, and they also knew that he was the most worried one about their team captain.

…

"KAII! ARE U STILL THERE BOY!"

No answer. But he found him. His captain was still there, sitting on the floor, his back against a tree, his head resting between his legs, and his arms around them.

"Kai… I can't leave you alone."

"…why?"

"Because you mean a lot to me."

"… me?" Kai put up his head and looked at the sunset.

"Yes, you." The navy haired put a hand on Kai's. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Why do you shiver? Today when I touched you, you did the same. Why?"

"I don't know. It always happens to me. With anyone."

"Kay… if you say so…"

Then it was silence. A big, huge silence before tears started forming again. But this time, they weren't in Kai's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… never mind." The navy haired blinked twice, trying to prevent his tears falling.

"Please. I don't want to see you cry… fr… Tyson."

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to call you friend. But I don't deserve friends… after… you know."

SLAP

Kai closed his eyes strongly at the painful feeling on his left cheek. Then he opened and blinked. The didn't manage to say a word before feeling Tyson's body against his, his arms rounding his top and pulling him into an embrace.

"What…?" Kai's arms moved instinctively and wrapped his friend too. His breath was fast, he wasn't commonly THAT close to the man he loved.

"Kai? Listen to me, you're very important to be threatening yourself like that, what you don't deserve is the punishment you're giving to your person because of doing something that probably is not wrong!" the guy was almost shouting.

"It is wrong. Killing someone IS wrong, and you can do nothing to deny it."

"Tell me whom. Who is the person you say you killed?"

"It's aah..."

"Who is him Kai?"

"I… killed my Trainer."

There was a new silence. The sunset had finished, and dark was covering the beach. It was cold, and the wind was blowing faster. The small pieces of sand hitting against them didn't mean a problem.

Then Tyson smiled. "And you still call him Trainer?"

"I must. Maybe he isn't a bad man, just he doesn't know how to get to people and…"

"AND YOU STILL SAY HE'S A GOOD MAN? AFTER RUINING YOURS AND OTHER PEOPLE'S LIFE?"

"I…"

"Stop it Kai. You're not the man you're thinking. You're a good friend and…"

"And what?"

"And you are a good man." Was the quick replacement that came up to Tyson's mind when he found out what he was going to say.

"jm… ca… can you tell me… why were you crying? Is it because of what I did?"

"never! I was crying because… I can't see you hurting yourself like that."

"Me hurting myself won't kill anyone but me."

"And you think that doesn't matter to me?"

"It shouldn't. after all, I'm only your teammate. And your leader."

"Sure you're my teammate and the best leader I've ever known. But Kai… you're my friend also, you know that?"

"…"

"You know that?"

Kai lowered his sight again. And tears showed up running by his cheeks.

"Do you know… how important you are for me, Kai?" insisted Tyson, not sure of what he was going to say.

Kai let a short breath of air escape from his mouth.

"Kai?"

"…"

"I'll show you… how important you are for me."

Kai blinked. His heartbeat fastened.

Tyson took Kai's chin with his hand, and turned his face to him. He felt the boy's quick breath on his hand. He was scared too.

Slowly the navy haired got closer to his friend, and pressed his lips against his captain's. Kai's lips were cold, and he smelled like winter. Instead, Tyson's were warm, and he smelled friendship.

Kai wasn't expecting that. Not after telling him what he had done. He slowly felt his companion's tongue wanting to get in. And he let that happen. And it was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his life.

His hands went to Tyson's waist, while he felt his hands on his shoulders and neck, shyly playing with his blue hair.

The passionate kiss lasted long, and Tyson broke it slowly.

"Do you see now… how much you matter to me?"

"I… think so."

"Well, so please, don't forget it. And if you do, don't worry, I can repeat this as many times as you want."

"Tyson I… I love you."

Then, again, silence. Kai was afraid. But Tyson smiled peacefully.

"I love you too Kai…. More than what you imagine."

Kai smiled, and took Tyson between his arms. He placed his back against his chest, and kissed protectively the head of the boy that was in front of him.

"Thanks… for everything."

"Neva mind."

"WHAT!

"look at them yourself. They are in love." The man handed the binoculars to the elder next to him.

"You're right. MY GRANDSON is in LOVE. Thos words must not be said in the same sentence. It's not ok. NOTHING IS OK!"

"Calm down, Sir. I promise I'll do something to fix it."

"You promise? You promise? If I trusted you, Boris, you could be promising me something, but you already promised to take away love from Kai, and you didn't! Just look at him!"

"Sir… think it this way, at least is a Male and not a Weak Woman whom he's in love with…"

"But it is TYSON! That boy has RUINED us Boris! You stupid!"

"Sir, please forgive me, Sir. You have my word. Nothing will harm my beautiful plan. And that includes getting rid of Tyson."

"Grrr… Boris… Kai… you'll both pay for all this."

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAH! I'm being baaad! Am I?

Surprise! That's all!

So, you liked it?

Forgive my mistakes, please! T.T

Is this better or worse?

REVIEWW!

Mikaera.


	4. Ch3: Tournament

**I have to apologize for the long delay. I know. Well, I'm on holidays now and I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this took. **

**I hope there's still someone reading this lol…**

**Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

**

**Tournament.**

Morning came fast for the team, who, after the incident in the beach, were all tired and had gone in a deep sleep instantaneously.

Tyson got up with the first sun shines above him in the room. He looked around, everyone was stretching and stirring in bed, they all seemed to have just woken up.

But not the one he was looking for. "… waahh, eris ai…?" he asked in the middle of a bright yawn.

"What?" Asked a confused Ray.

"Sorry, Where is Kai?"

"Remember it's Kai we're talking about man, he's got up already, he might be training…" remarked Max.

"I'll go with him… what time is it?"

"10am, Tyson, it's awesome to see you up this early" joked Max.

"You see? … later!" the teen left the room, with his confused-looking teammates.

"Really, Tyson's acting strange… very strange." pointed out one of them.

"I agree with you, Ray… something's happening we've not being informed of." Then both laughed, and got ready for having breakfast.

Max's POV.

If that was a surprise, then no one could have guessed what was coming then. As I went into the kitchen, it seemed that Tyson hadn't had breakfast… but…

"Hey, Max, someone has finished the cornflakes…"

"I guess Kai prefers toasts…" it couldn't be possible, but it was. Tyson had already eaten, and what's more, he had cleaned everything up.

"You believe it? Tyson has definitely changed!"

"I guess so… well, get ready for anything now…"

Normal POV.

The navy haired boy made his way to the training room. "I'm sure no one will believe I'm Tyson…" he muttered for himself, before a smile draw itself in his face at the sight of the captain.

"What's up Kai? Good morning!"

"…Hi." Answered the blue haired, his attention drawn to his spinning blade.

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"… is there something else I should say?"

"Well, I've got up early, I've had breakfast, I've cleaned everything up, and now I'm at the training room… doesn't it seem strange to you?"

"It's what you have to do. Since I have memory, I get up early, I have breakfast on my own, I clean everything up, and I train during the morning. And that is not that awesome."

"C'mon Kai! I did my best and you will say nothing?!"

"Do you want me to say something or… you prefer I do something?" Tyson gasped at the question. Was Kai being serious? Well, he didn't remember his captain being funny, so…

"Well, if I had to choose… I prefer you do."

Kai looked and grinned at him. Then he turned round and in a second to another he was in front of the youngest, pressing him strongly against the nearest wall.

"If I had to _do_, then I would…" Kai said no more and pressed his lips against Tyson's, mixing passion and possession, two words that would have a different meaning in his childhood.

The guy prolonged the kiss, and his hands went to Tyson's, fingers linked. Kai smirked as he noticed something on Tyson that wasn't that way before the kiss. He would assume it was a natural reaction in a boy… after all, it was.

Max's POV

If, by chance, we were not tired of being surprised, what we saw made us shock even more than the two things that had happened before.

"Max! Max, come here!" Whispered Ray.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. Weren't we supposed to go into the training room by the door? Instead, ray was asking me to go outside… to the window?

"It seems I've found the cause of Tyson's changes… just look at them."

"Aww! – I smiled at the sight of two of my friends. I really liked them getting on _that_ well one another. – what shall we do next? Shall we go into the room, or leave them alone?"

"I think they've just found their space… let's get out of here, we should buy something for lunch… it seems that Kai isn't the one going to the supermarket this time… at least, he's not going alone anymore."

I smiled. Kai was happy, Tyson was happy, ray was happy, then I was happy.

* * *

Normal POV.

"… Kai?" asked a happy looking Tyson when the oldest broke the kiss.

"Hn… what?"

"Can I join you?" he said surprising his captain, referring to the still spinning Dranzer.

"Sure… but don't think I'll have you mercy for what… err what has just happened"

"If you won't, I won't either Kai." was the reply that came before the smile shining again in Tyson's face.

* * *

Not many things happened that day. Until the afternoon, when a curious letter arrived to Tyson's dojo.

"What's this?" asked Grandpa hanging the white envelope to his grandson.

"It's a letter?"

"Hn give it to me" demanded the team captain, back leaning against the nearest wall, arms folded. The youngest did what he was told, and Kai opened it and read the letter for himself. "Another stupid tournament" was the short summary for what was written inside.

The navy haired and the blonde haired laughed at that. "When is it? Where is it? What about the rules?" Ray demanded.

"March 31st, Sweden, no rules specified here" replied the teen. If something had affected Tyson, then something had also affected Kai. It wasn't the same thing for sure.

"Let me see the note" asked the black haired, grabbing it from the team leader's hand. He paid a look at it and read it loudly:

'_To Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara, Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari: There will be an important tournament in Sweden this year in march, and we expect you all take part in it. Contact me as soon as possible. Mr. Dickenson, BBA.'_

"Truly it doesn't say much…" sighed max.

"But… what are we going to do?" asked just-in Kenny.

"Hi chief. We're gonna participate, I think…"

"Bladebreakers are over." Was the cold reply of the captain.

"…Kai…"

"I told you, I can't take part in that stupid tournament."

"…Why…?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A GOOD REASON TO DO IT TYSON!" Kai turned round and left the room.

"but Kai…"

"Leave him Tyson… he surely has his reasons to do that."

"No way. Kai's in. Without him we're nothing!"

"That's not true and you know it! Stop being foolish! Are you afraid of fighting without Kai?!" asked an angry Ray.

"No! I'm not afraid! But…" The teen didn't say more. Confused he ran after the captain and tried to reach him.

"He'll never change…" sighed Kenny.

"Anyway, we're better bladders if we have Kai beside us… don't you think?" asked Max.

"Yeah whatever… but if Tyson doesn't trust himself we are lost…" admitted the black haired.

* * *

"Kai! Kai wait up dude!"

"GO AWAY!"

"No, not again Kai… what's happening to you??" Tyson grabbed the oldest teen's shoulder.

"Leave me Tyson! Don't you see I shouldn't be here?! My grandfather already knows what I've done, and he'll be there!"

"And what with that? We can face him, together… we're the Blade Breakers, remember?"

"The Blade Breakers, ARE OVER!!"

"Why..!?"

"Because you can't have a murderer in your team Tyson!" the teen stared at his feet and sighed heavily. "… I'm sorry… I won't go to that tournament."

"And what if you aren't a murderer at all?" both guys put up their sights at the new voice.

"What?!"

* * *

**Well… I don't think this chap has much potential but well… next ones are coming better, I promise. Is that my muse is sick ¬¬ and isn't singing as much as he used to… lol**

**Lotsa hugzz!!**

**Please review!! My muse needs support! Lol**

**Mikaera.**


	5. Ch4: Opponents

**At last you might say. Yeah… I'm back and still alive. Here is the next chapter for Identity, hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me… I already assumed that.**

**And the song I used in this chapter doesn't belong to me either. If you want to listen it you shall visit www (dot) radioblogclub (dot) com … you can listen to any song there. The song is from Simple Plan, I'd do anything. **

**Hope you like the chapter…**

**There u go…

* * *

**

Identity

Chapter 4: Opponents. 

"Kai… You were always the one to cause problems back at the abbey… and you're the one to cause problems now too, aren't you? I guess some things never change…"

The oldest guy just stared at the man unable to speak.

"Ah… Kai… would you have the courtesy to present me your little friend?"

"Tyson has nothing to do with this, Boris!" he argued back.

"Wait Kai… what happened with what you told me… what happened with…"

"Heh, -laughed the man – I'm sure he told you I'm dead. Well, as you can see it's needed more than just a light knife and the belief that you're able to kill me to do that. Hah, as if I was going to die because of such a little cut on my chest! You almost died, Young Kai, why don't you see that you must live?"

"Stop it! What do you want this time, uh?" bravely asked the youngest.

"Stay out of this Tyson! This is between him and I!"

"You're a bad guy… Kai… why do you treat this way the person you love? But you can't love… you weren't made to love…"

"Arrgghh…" Nothing would come up to his mind… not now he knew Boris was aware of his recent feelings for his friend.

"Kai! Forget about everything, just run! Forget him Kai, what he's saying are all lies and you know that!" shouted Tyson, desperately trying to bring his friend back to reality.

"I… I don't know… maybe he's right…"

"NO, HE'S NOT! NOW FOLLOW ME!" the navy haired teen grabbed his scarf and pulled him in the opposite direction. And Kai had nothing to do but to admit Tyson was… _probably_… right.

* * *

"What were you thinking when you said that he was probably right?" youngest asked, lying on his bed. Kai was sitting on the floor, back against Tyson's bed. His head was resting in his hand, arms folded behind his neck.

"I don't know, Tyson… maybe you don't deserve having a _friend_ like me."

"Are you serious Kai?... oh god… maybe you need me to repeat something… you know… you mean a lot to me… a lot. And Kai… come here." He demanded. The oldest stood up, and sat next to Tyson in his bed.

The blue haired rested his head against his lover's shoulder, and the youngest rounded his torso with his arms. Kai allowed a little smile at the sight of the person he loved, and slowly placed a soft kiss in his lips.

But Tyson held Kai's head close, and ran his tongue parting Kai's lips and prolonging the kiss his hands went to his shoulders…

* * *

'Tyson… I watch you sleeping there… and you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful… I can't hurt you… that's why I'm leaving. I need to know who I am, Tyson… I need to know my past, I need to discover, I need to take it from the man who has it. And I can't go with you… I wouldn't let you get hurt…'

"Goodbye." He pronounced softly, caring kiss placed on the lips of the guy he loved more than what he loved himself. "What we did last night… has nothing to do with my past… I'm sorry… I have to go."

* * *

"We knew what was between you and Kai, Tyson. You don't have to hide yourself to cry anymore. I know it's hard…" Ray slowly made his way inside of the navy-haired bedroom.

In a corner, kneeled facing the wall, the boy wouldn't stop sobbing. "You… you knew?" he asked between tears.

"Y… yes… we saw you Tyson… it's ok… we understand… but remember, it's Kai… every time he left he has returned to you… or we have brought him back…"

"No… not this time Ray… he didn't even leave a signal, I don't know anything about where he could be… he doesn't care about me, about us… Max, Ray, Kenny… you've always been at my side… always. Every time I needed you guys, you were there. Besides, Kai… he's there when he wants. I tried to convince him that what he had done was none of his fault… that men treated him badly and of course he's looking for some kind of revenge… he… he…"

"It's ok dude… we'll find him… we'll bring him back, together… now you should get ready for the tournament… really."

"I can't… Kai's not at my side. And I'm here… alone."

"That's not true!" complained Max. "You're so busy thinking about the person you love that you forget about us? You shall never do that… we're your friends… and if Kai considered you his friend, he wouldn't have left…"

"He… you're saying Max… that I was nothing for him? I meant nothing? Not even a friend?"

"Tyson… friends aren't supposed to abandon one each other… and Kai has left us twice, and now three times before a tournament… is that what you call a friend?" argued reasonably Kenny.

"Sorry chief… but I don't agree with you… I love Kai… more than anything else… and if what he wants is to fight me and that's why he left… I love him so much that he'll have a fight… I'll give him the fight he wants."

* * *

"It's been two days… Tyson's not eating and not drinking properly… we have a tournament in a week. My good… what shall we do, Chief? Damn you Kai…"

"There's nothing we can do Ray, but to train." He answered, suddenly placing the cup of tea he was having in the table.

"And what about Tyson? You know… Max and me won't be enough if we really want to win that tournament…"

"Then what about quitting?" suddenly asked the blonde one.

"I… I guess… I hadn't thought about that option…" sighed Ray.

"But guys… you're right. Yeah… we won't-" but his sudden attempt to cancel their participation was interrupted by a new voice on the kitchen…

"No way. We've never quit a tournament and we shall not do it now!"

"Tyson!?" everyone gasped at the sight of their teammate.

"We may have to face Kai in this tournament, and if that happens, I want to be the one to face him. I love Kai more than anything else, dudes, and that's what I'm going to do: to give him what he wants.

* * *

**(Note: If you're gonna listen to the song I suggest you put play here) **

Training at 8 am, lunch, more training during the afternoon, supper, and sleep at 10 o'clock to be ready for the next day. They had a week to train and a routine to follow.

Ray was doing his best for sure. He knew that he was the strongest member of the team if Tyson was somehow affected by missing Kai, and he had to do his best.

Max was doing better than ever, he had to focus in this tournament as if it was for his life… because it was for his friend. His defense skills were improving day to day.

Kenny had prepared everything for them, the training equipment, the routine, and he even sometimes helped Hilary preparing food. They were both doing their best in order to help the guys…

And Tyson… wouldn't stop repeating some lyrics during his training. Yes, he missed Kai… but he knew that someday, it would be alright.

_Simple Plan – I'd do Anything_

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting _

And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
but now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of droping out of school  
And leave this place  
to never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you

* * *

"Tyson… the more I loved you the more I realized I had to face you… I had to defeat you… we'll meet in the championship… we'll meet in battle. I swear it. And I'll defeat you. Again you showed me that you are a better man than me… that you're perfect, and I'm not. And I will prove you wrong… I will prove you that I can be as good as you… my friend."

* * *

**what do you think about this chapter? The support helped a little. :D I hope you liked it, and I already have some ideas for the following… **

**yeah I'm being a little evil.**

**Hope to see you soon! **

**Mikaera. **


	6. Ch5:As simple as you hear it: I love you

**Yeah, another chapter and the last one for this story. You can say it's worse, because I know that… this story has nothing left to give. **

**Anyway I did the best I could to save it, not to let it there without updating it.. at least I tried finishing it. **

**Here you are, the last chapter, chapter 5

* * *

**

As simple as you hear it: I love You.

"And now we have the final match displayed between Kai and Tyson!" DJ's voice echoed around the stadium. But there were no people, there were just the two teens standing on front of another.

"Tyson.. –suddenly spoke the oldest.- I gotta tell you something before the match…"

"Yeah, what's that Kai?"

"That I'm sorry… I'm sorry about everything Tyson, I should have never come here, I should have never left you… you're the winner, I won't play the game…"

"But Kai, why?" those words coming from the leader seemed so out of character…

"Because I love you Tyson… because you don't deserve to be challenged, you're already too good for me…" Kai started to walk towards his lover, and suddenly the stadium disappeared to give place to a green hill…

"TYSON!! Wake up already!" shouted Hilary, suddenly hitting the floor.

"WAaaaaaaaaaaaah! THERE WAS KAI! I SAW HIM! He was apologizing and telling me he was sorry and-"

"What are you talking about?, come on! The final match starts in an hour and you haven't have breakfast yet dude!" shouted Max.

So many buzzing in his ears, so many voices he wanted to shut up, so many but not the one of the person that he missed the most… there was no Kai in there, Kai had left him and was not coming back as in his dream… that was obviously so out of character to be real.

The navy haired boy got up and walked to the kitchen. Grandpa had already prepared him breakfast, and the bus was waiting at the entrance of the house.

"Woah! So I overslept uh? G'morning everyone…"

"Tyson, hurry up, we should be already there."

"Kai? Ah.. no ,…. It was… you Ray… you're… starting to… sound… like Kai…" he complained, while eating his toast.

"Not really, you're having illusions Tyson…" the raven haired pointed out.

* * *

'Finally… the match I've been so long waiting for… what the hell I'm doing… I thought I loved Tyson more than anything else, and I'm here, on his opposite side, challenging him. Boris' not right, I know that. It has been two months. I thought I had killed him really… and then I felt sorry about it.

But what can I do, Tyson? He's alive, and he's here in the room next to mine… and the only way to stop him, if there is one, is killing him. I can't… I can't do that. He has my past, he has everything that belongs to me! His memories belong to me, Tyson!

How can you love… a person you don't know? How can you trust… a man that you don't know? You trust me, Tyson… but you don't know me. I don't even know myself, I still need to find out who I am and you say you love me?'

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Final match that will be displayed between the legendary rivals Kai and Tyson!"

'Heh, legendary rivals.-thought the navy haired young.-he doesn't even know what Kai and I had been up to some weeks ago. But it was WEEKS ago, and in this moment Kai and I are nothing. Nothing but rivals, as DJ has just said. I'm going to beat you, Kai. I don't care how much strong you've become, you're still my opponent in the dish and, it doesn't matter you don't believe it, I'm too strong for you.'

'Legendary rivals? I guess that words is the best one to define my relationship with Tyson. I thought he knew me, but then what? I discover I don't even know myself and how can he love me if he doesn't know me? I'm your rival in the dish and in any other place, Tyson, we were not meant to be lovers, just rivals.'

"Come on Kai, stop drifting and let's do this okay?" Suddenly the voice of the youngest interrupted his thoughts.

"I thought you were the one drifting? Hn. I won't lose my time here Tyson, everything that happened, it's in the past and I don't care about the past."

"Heh, I do care Kai. And I know you care too. So why don't you stop lying too, and put your words in your beyblade?" arrogant as always.

"I don't need to prove my words."

"Umm… -interrupted DJ- Bladers ready?... eh… three, two, one, LET IT RIP!!"

And the match went more intense, as every time these two battled.

'Tyson… I think of you as a friend… and maybe more. But why don't you understand that we can't be friends, that we are rivals and that's it? You're a higher challenger and I'm nothing but the person who'll ruin your life if you stay close to me. Boris is right, I wasn't meant to love, I was meant to destroy, to hurt… I was made to be a machine. That's why I want you away from me, that's why I need you to step up and don't keep confessing me your love as if I truly was the most important person in the world for you… because I don't deserve to be that.'

'Why are you always so stubborn, Kai? Why can't you just leave it there and love me as you are? You have to go deeper and deeper, and I don't need to understand you more than what I already do, I don't need to dig inside your past and memories to love you… but you can't understand that, can you? You think I'm here next to you because I want to know you, and that's not true. I'm here next to you because of the simple fact that I love you, you mean so much for me that I couldn't live without you Kai…'

And the blades kept spinning. Each of them, at the time they focused on their attack, kept thinking in the other one.

'You must know me to love me, and you don't know me… if I could, I would spent all the rest of my life at your side, Tyson, but that's impossible, that's something that will hurt you and, thought I can't prevent you from getting hurt, I can prevent me from getting close to you. And that's what I do, I excuse myself and what I get is to be away from you, that way you don't get hurt.'

'If I could, I'd spent a lifetime with you, Kai… but you keep running away from me, you keep saying you don't deserve things like friends, or friendship and love are not for you… please tell me you don't mean it. I just love you as you are, Kai'

'Tyson… I've just realized the reason that kept me escaping from everyone and from everything… since I did what I did with Boris, I realized I could hurt anyone, not physically only, but mentally… and I realized I didn't want to hurt you… nor the rest of the team… so I just stood away from you, I came back with those I can't hurt, because I know that if I hurt Boris he'll hurt me back, he'll kill me if necessary… and he keeps me afraid. I was made to hurt, I was made to destroy and as you're the most valuable thing in this world for me, I can't let myself hurt you… I'm gonna tell all this to you… you must know… how afraid I am… of going back with you… of getting close to you and hurting you, Tyson.'

'I love you Kai, and you know, I'm gonna say that to you… when this stupid match finishes, I'm going to tell you what I feel for you… because I love you, as simple as you hear it, I love you.'

The battle… ended in a victory coming from the youngest one. DJ announced the winner was Tyson, and everyone cheered in excitement.

Kai grabbed Dranzer, and walked out of the stadium. Knowing perfectly that he was being followed by his former teammate.

Tyson, instead of waving his hands in the air as he was used to do after winning a tournament, ran after his former leader… and grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want…?" asked the blue haired one.

"Kai… there are many things I want to tell you, I want to shout you and slap you for leaving us alone in the tournament, I want to cry in your shoulder because I've been very lonely these weeks, and I want to hang yourself from a bridge for being such an emotionless guy all this time." Kai could only stare in confusion at what his teammate was saying. "But I will tell you something that's much more important for me than anything else I can say. Are you ready to hear the truest true from all times Kai?" he said, inevitably adding some of his particular way of speaking.

"Hn?" Kai emitted just a noise and a glare that said everything that was in his mind.

"I love you Kai."

Kai opened his eyes and mouth in a way of asking 'and what was the thing you wanted to tell me?' but he was forced to close them when Tyson placed a soft and caring kiss on his lips.

Unable to understand anything he pulled away and stared at the youngest guy. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a big frown present on his features.

"That. I love you, and it hasn't got much science coming to think about it Kai… I just love you, that's all. And I'd be pleased if you… decide to stay next to me… because it really feels good when you're around, you know?"

"Tyson I…"

"Forget about it Kai… just let's go home together okay?"

"… I… Tyson…"

"Forget it I said!" but Kai placed a hand on his lips.

"Let me speak. Tyson… I love you. And… I'm sorry."

"Ha… don't care about it… I love you too… Kai." he held his hand, fingers linked, and walked away from the Beyblade Stadium.

Inside, four teens were still watching them while they walked away.

"Maybe someday Kai leaves him again…" started Ray, smile on his face, a hand over Max's shoulders.

"Yeah but he'll return… Tyson always makes him return." Completed the blond teen, smiling at his lover.

"And tell me guys… how long are you…?"

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Yeah. The end… this has nothing left… short story was it? Maybe… but I liked it to end here, it had nothing left as I said before… **

**Yeah, from my point of view love is simple sometimes, and this is one case. When you don't need to understand the other person, when you just feel everything's ok while he or she's around. **

**I hope you liked this story, and I'd be really glad if you review. **

**Bye!**

**Mikaera. **


End file.
